In the design of conventional pixel electrodes, an opening design for being disposed in an edge region of the pixel electrode is often adapted for facilitating the arrangement of liquid crystals in a light-transmission region. However, in the situation of adapting the opening design for the edge region of the pixel electrode, if misalignment occurs between the upper and lower substrates (e.g. an array substrate and a color filter substrate) after the upper and lower substrates have been assembled, it leads to occurrence of light leakage or dark lines in the edge region of the pixel unit. Namely, light leakage or dark lines occurs in the edge region of the pixel unit, thereby affecting the dark state luminance or transmittance.
Refer to FIG. 1, which is an opening design for the conventional pixel electrode. The pixel unit is formed by intersecting scanning lines 12 and data lines 11. The pixel electrode of the pixel unit includes a plurality of strip pixel electrodes 101 which extend to an edge of the pixel unit. In practical application, since the design lacks control of the liquid crystals in the edge region, light leakage or dark lines will occur in the edge region of the pixel unit.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a pixel unit to solve the above problems existing in the prior art.